


Ищи ещё

by fytbolistka, WTFHawkeye2018



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, Marriage, Not Steve Friendly, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Protective Loki (Marvel), Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 05:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14037276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fytbolistka/pseuds/fytbolistka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFHawkeye2018/pseuds/WTFHawkeye2018
Summary: Это был совершенно новый, незнакомый Тони, и Стив не знал, что ему сказать.





	Ищи ещё

**Author's Note:**

> Хэдканоны ради хэдканонов, fix-it для Тони и Клинта

Тони выглядел… на удивление хорошо. В новостях Стив часто слышал, что правительство и Росс всерьёз взялись за Старка, подозревая его во всём: от побега Мстителей из Рафта до пренебрежения своими обязанностями, как подписавшего Соглашение. Однако, несмотря на плотно сжатые губы и то, как сильно он хмурился, выглядел Тони даже лучше, чем в их самую первую встречу: пропала пробившаяся было седина, исчезли морщины и вечные синяки под глазами. Он даже казался выше от того, как держался: не вызывающе, будто бросая вызов своим напускным спокойствием, а так, словно на самом деле обрёл мир с самим собой. Это был совершенно новый, незнакомый Тони, и Стив не знал, что ему сказать.  
  
Сам Тони, вопреки обыкновению, тоже не спешил начинать разговор. Склонив голову, он поправлял складки на одежде, так не похожей на его обычную, и наблюдал за тем, как высаживаются из квинджета бывшие беглые Мстители, которых вернула в Америку лишь нависшая надо всей планетой угроза Таноса. Минутой ранее мужчина с бородкой, как у Тони, и такой же обречённостью во взгляде исчез в золотых искрах портала, забрав с собой Ванду и Вижена.  
  
За спиной Стива вполголоса привычно переругивались Сэм и Баки, Наташа встала рядом и, как мог заметить Стив, внимательно разглядывала Тони, тоже пытаясь понять, как вести себя с ним. Клинт же, к их общему удивлению, спокойно подошёл к Тони и хлопнул его по плечу.  
  
— Давно не виделись, Робокоп.  
  
— И тебе привет, птичьи мозги. Как Лора, как дети?  
  
— Ты у меня спрашиваешь? Я только вернулся, а тебе там, кажется, уже кровать выделили. Лила мне все уши прожужжала, что «дядя Тони» пообещал ей построить броню, когда она подрастёт. Натаниэль ещё не назвал тебя папой?  
  
Тони замахал руками, и сердце Стива сжалось от того, каким счастливым он стал рядом с Клинтом. Наташа выглядела озадаченной: очевидно, примирение каким-то образом прошло и мимо неё.  
  
— О, он пытался, но я убедил его немного подождать. Твои дети ответственнее тебя, Бартон, он честно ждёт.  
  
К удивлению Стива, Клинт лишь фыркнул и пожал руку подошедшему и уже облачённому в броню Воителя Роудсу. Рядом с ним неловко переминался с ноги на ногу парень, с котором Стив когда-то дрался в аэропорту. «Человек-паук» — вспомнилось имя. Человек-Паук снял маску и взъерошил волосы, оказалось, что он совсем ещё мальчишка. Как Тони мог втянуть кого-то столь юного в сражение?  
  
— Так, ладно, я знаю, что горько об этом пожалею и могу попрощаться с Башней, полигоном, да и любым местом, где вы двое окажетесь вместе, но: Питер — это Клинт, Клинт — это Питер.  
  
От обмена приветствиями Стива отвлекли вспышка молнии и раскат грома. Как Стив и думал, это была необычная гроза — следующая молния принесла с собой спутников. Могучую фигуру Тора невозможно было не узнать, пусть даже за ним больше не развевался алый плащ и волосы его были коротко острижены. Рядом стоял Брюс — Стив понял это даже раньше, чем увидел его: по сбившемуся дыханию Наташи. Рядом с Брюсом стояла незнакомая девушка в белой броне, а рядом с Тором... Стив невольно подобрался, в очередной раз пожалев об оставленном в Сибире щите, потому что неизвестно, с чем на этот раз на Землю пожаловал Локи.  
  
Тони, Роудса и, что удивительно, Клинта состав компании ничуть не удивил. Тони так и вовсе тут же с распростёртыми объятиями направился к ним навстречу.  
  
— Брюси-медвежонок, ты же обещал, что вы вернётесь ещё вчера. Я даже чай прикупил, травяной, твой любимый, пришлось самому пить — как ты вообще это в рот берёшь? Прекрасная Валькирия, в жизни вы ещё прекраснее, чем Брюс вас описывал. Впечатлён, восхищён, охотно верю, что Халк у вас под каблуком. Здоровяк, тебе идёт, не отращивай обратно. Ничего: ни волосы, ни глаз — очень солидно. Снежинка!  
  
Локи прервал поток красноречия, на который никто не успел вставить ни единого слова, просто схватив Тони за руку и исчезнув. Стив тут же кинулся к Тору, попутно удивившись поразительному спокойствию Клинта и Роудса, который придержал за плечо Человека-Паука.   
  
— Куда твой брат забрал Тони?  
  
— Тебе не о чем беспокоиться, капитан. У Локи нет никаких дурных помыслов касательно друга Старка.  
  
Девушка, которую Тони назвал Валькирией, что-то прошептала на ухо Брюсу, отчего тот смутился, но кивнул, ухмыляясь.  
  
— В прошлый раз у него тоже не было дурных помыслов?  
  
— Стив, успокойся. Всё в порядке, они скоро вернутся.  
  
— Как вы можете просто стоять и всё? Это же Локи! Когда мы в последний раз встретились с ним, Тони чуть не погиб!  
  
— А знаешь, когда ещё Тони чуть не погиб? — неожиданно холодно спросил Роудс. — Когда он в последний раз виделся с тобой. Нет, мне не нужны извинения, — тут же прервал он готового заговорить Стива. — Но если бы не Локи, Тони бы тут не было. Так что извини, но сейчас я за него куда спокойнее, чем когда он стоял тут с тобой.  
  
Наверное, так Тони и ощущал себя после удара щитом, отстранённо подумал Стив. За его спиной Наташа спрашивала, почему Брюс связался только с Тони, а не с ней, но вместо него насмешливо ответила Валькирия — Брюс не обязан ни перед кем отчитываться. Особенно перед смертной.  
  
Вспылённая Наташа схватила Стива за руку и буквально подтащила его к Клинту.  
  
— Почему ты не сказал, что общаешься со Старком?  
  
— Не думал, что это вас как-то касается? — с той же интонацией отозвался Клинт, опираясь на плечо Человека-Паука — Питера.  
  
Стив вспомнил, как в какой-то момент Клинт отстранился от них, но они единодушно списали это на полученные документы о разводе.  
  
— Клинт, дело не только в Старке. После того, что было между тобой и Локи, твоя реакция выглядит... подозрительно.  
  
— Так было бы проще, да? Если бы я снова был под его контролем, — Клинт ссутулился и посмотрел исподлобья, зло поджав губы. — Сложнее поверить, что можно просто поговорить. Признать, что где-то облажался. Причём это всех касается: и Локи передо мной, и меня перед Тони. Но вот в чём дело: мы поговорили и всё выяснили. И они помогли мне. Тони убедил Лору выслушать меня, а Локи удалось забрать меня домой так, чтобы никто не заметил.  
  
Стив почувствовал немой укор в их адрес, но всё же не смог промолчать:  
  
— Но ты должен был сказать, что Тони сошёлся с Локи. Это важно. Неизвестно, что Локи может с ним сделать!  
  
— О да, например, заставить его улыбаться. Или ещё хуже: помочь отпустить прошлое. Без обид, но я не вижу смысла продолжать разговор. Пити, малыш, так что ты там говорил про новый полигон?  
  
Стив отвернулся и отошёл к Баки, игнорируя возмущённое «Я не малыш!».  
  
— Ты не рад, что Старк счастлив? — Баки всегда умел одной фразой выбить почву из-под ног.  
  
— Ерунда. Я просто волнуюсь, ты ведь не застал Локи и не знаешь...  
  
— Ты не рад, что Старк счастлив без тебя? Или не из-за тебя?  
  
От необходимости отвечать Стива отвлёк сам Тони, появившийся из ниоткуда и держащий Локи за руку. Взъерошенный, с наспех застёгнутой рубашкой и припухшими губами. Клинт и Роудс переглянулись и одобрительно свистнули.  
  
— Брат, до битвы почти не осталось времени. Сдержи своё слово!  
  
— Я и не собирался отрекаться от него, брат мой, — с нескрываемой нежностью отозвался Тор.  
  
Тони ухмыльнулся и подошёл к Роудсу.  
  
— Ну что, приятель, окажешь честь?  
  
— Поверить не могу, что это происходит.  
  
— Да брось, я ведь ещё в колледже обещал, что ты будешь моим шафером.  
  
— Я не верю, что ты женишься, а не в то, что я твой шафер, идиот.  
  
Локи, услышав это, ухмыльнулся и с той же просьбой подошёл к Валькирии.  
  
— Простите, мой принц, но вы знаете традиции. Дева не может быть свидетельницей союза двух воинов, — неожиданно серьёзно ответила та, чуть склонив голову.  
  
— А смертный может?  
  
Все тут же повернулись к Клинту, который лишь развел руками.  
  
— Чего? Мы же были связаны, разве нет? Да и считай это частью своей расплаты: оказаться связанным со Старком до конца дней. Буду считать себя отомщённым.  
  
— Полегче на поворотах, Китнисс!  
  
— Ой, да брось, тебе тоже то ещё счастье достаётся. Вы же оба двинутые, отличная пара. Ну так что, Тор, может ли смертный быть свидетелем союза ваших двух воинов?  
  
— Локи?  
  
— Почту за честь, — на глазах у удивлённого Стива Локи склонился в, судя по всему, церемониальном поклоне. Клинт в ответ хлопнул его по плечу, от чего все присутствующие невольно закатили глаза.  
  
— Не знаю, какие у вас там традиции, но целоваться с Роудсом я не буду. Без обид.  
  
— Ах, ты разбил мне сердце. Смогу ли я пережить это, — сухо отозвался Роудс, занимая место за спиной Тони.  
  
Стив обернулся и одними губами спросил у Сэма: «Они что, серьёзно?». Сэм лишь пожал плечами и кивнул на вставших лицом друг к другу Локи и Тони. Баки ощутимо заехал металлическим локтем под рёбра и рыкнул, чтобы не отвлекали.  
  
Тор положил ладонь поверх сцепленных рук, и, когда он начал говорить, в глазах его забились молнии.  
  
— В присутствии богов и богинь Асгарда, благословляю тебя, Локи, царевич Асгарда, воин из воинов и маг из магов, и тебя, Энтони, защитник Мидгарда, отведавший яблоко Идунн и достойный его, на союз, который продлится века и разрушен не будет даже вашей смертью. Согласны ли вы разделить всё, что имеете — душу, судьбу и жизнь — с тем, кого избрали?  
  
— Согласен, — в один голос едва слышно произнесли Локи и Тони, не отводя друг от друга взгляда, но магия разнесла их ответ на весь парк, добавляя многократным эхом.  
  
— Свидетели, подтверждаете ли вы искренность этих воинов?  
  
— Подтверждаю.  
  
— Подтверждаю!  
  
— Да будет так.  
  
С этими словами молния пронзила соединённые руки, от чего на запястьях теперь уже супругов проявились сотканные будто самим электричеством браслеты, украшенные рунами. Когда сияние поутихло, браслеты стали выглядеть, как самые обычные, сделанные из серебра или белого золота.  
  
— Охренеть! — воскликнул Клинт, которого тоже зацепило разрядом. Он отряхнулся, расправил плечи, осмотрел свои руки и повторил, — Охренеть!  
  
— Когда рождается такой сильный союз, свидетели не остаются без награды, — кивнул Тор. — Этот дар коснётся и твоей семьи. Теперь вам не так-то просто будет навредить. Что до тебя, друг Джеймс, рана, которую Локи мог лишь скрыть, теперь исцелена. Никакой маг не сможет забрать этот дар.  
  
Стив хотел было воспользоваться общей суматохой и всё-таки поговорить с Тони, когда раздался гром и небо мгновенно потемнело. Одного взгляда на Тора хватило, чтобы понять, что он не при чём. Необычный костюм Тони тут же перетёк в броню, в руках у Локи оказались кинжалы, Питер натянул маску, а Клинт, всё ещё в эйфории, вскинул лук и на пробу прицелился.  
  
— Пора, — веско обронил Тор и тоже подобрался.  
  
— Давайте, детишки, нам нужно быстренько разобраться с этим фиолетовым выродком, потому что у меня большие планы на медовый месяц, — залихватски крикнул Тони, поцеловал Локи и первый устремился к появившемуся порталу.


End file.
